Happily Ever AFter
by lolstar99
Summary: Kim was fed up. She was done. Kim wanted to forget him but her heart stopped her too. After high school ended, Kim went a to college far far away from Seaford. She made new friends but never forgot the Wasabi Warriors. One. R
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After

This a one shot that I came up with. I hope you like it. Maybe if I get a positive response, I'll turn it into a multi chapter book.

I don't know Kickin it.

They had been friends since they were little but one year that all changed. Suddenly they weren't friends nor they weren't a couple. Kim wondered if Jack wanted more? But Jack never made any moves saying yes he wanted more or no. Kim and Jack did couple like things. They held hands during movies. They cuddled. They had even said I love you to each other. They were best friends. However one day that changed. Jack never replied to her texts or when he did, he would say bye after a messages. Kim was upset. Mad even, but he didn't care. After all he didn't know many things about her. Her birthday was unknown to Jack. Her dreams and aspirations were unknown as well. Favorite song? Jack couldn't answer that. Nor could he answer favorite movie and favorite food. Kim was fed up with his behavior. She wanted to be happier when he texted her but happiness didn't come any more. It looked like Jack didn't care about her anymore. She wasn't mad, yet. He forgot their friendship anniversary and their promises to each other. Kim was fed up. She was done. Kim wanted to forget him but her heart stopped her too. After high school ended, Kim went a to college far far away from Seaford. She made new friends but never forgot the Wasabi Warriors.

However one day that changed. The doorbell to her apartment rang. Kim wearing sweats and sporting a messy bun opened the door to find a handsome young man. Jack, she had opened the door to Jackson Brewer. Her first and only love. He was wearing a suit and was down on one knee.

"Kim I love you. I always have and always will. I know that I wasn't their for you but now I promise that will be there. To prove my point, I transferred schools to be near you and I'm also your new neighbor. All I'm asking for is a second chance to love you. I know already that I want to marry you and grow old with you. Kim, this is a promise ring. I promise you that I will be there every step of the way and that one day this ring will become a wedding ring." Kim stood there, unable to move.

"Um Kim, I just gave such a long beautiful speech. At least clap if your not going to say anything."

Kim kissed him and made him hers forever.

I hope you liked that. Review and favorite or follow. Thanks. I love you all.

Even the haters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last on Happily Ever After:**

_However one day that changed. The doorbell to her apartment rang. Kim wearing sweats and sporting a messy bun opened the door to find a handsome young man. Jack, she had opened the door to Jackson Brewer. Her first and only love. He was wearing a suit and was down on one knee._

_"Kim I love you. I always have and always will. I know that I wasn't their for you but now I promise that will be there. To prove my point, I transferred schools to be near you and I'm also your new neighbor. All I'm asking for is a second chance to love you. I know already that I want to marry you and grow old with you. Kim, this is a promise ring. I promise you that I will be there every step of the way and that one day this ring will become a wedding ring." Kim stood there, unable to move._

_"Um Kim, I just gave such a long beautiful speech. At least clap if your not going to say anything."_

_Kim kissed him and made him hers forever_

**Chapter 2**

Kim's POV

"Oh shit!" Jack yelled

"What happened baby?"

" I was supposed to sing you song too along with my speech!"

"Do you wanna sing it now?"

"But it won't be the same!" Jack whined.

"Baby please sing it. For me?"

"Okay! Let me go get my guitar. It's in my car."

We both got up. As Jack started to leave, I reached up and kissed him. Kissing him made my stomach flip and it gave me a such a rush.

"Kimmy, I'm ready."

"Okay babe start."

-_Lately I don't know what we fighting for_

_We've been so back and forth_

_Maybe you shouldn't say i'm fine_

_Cause I know that you're lying girl_

_Baby I know it's supposed to be all roses_

_But roses come with their thorns_

_And I really think you should know_

_It ain't like the movies_

_Why can't you see_

_Love is up and down_

_And as long as we keep on moving_

_We'll figure itout_

_Yeah we gon fight_

_Yeah we gon fall_

_Yeah we gon go through it all_

_And you might cry_

_Then we won't talk_

_Then we right back to the start_

_Where i'm lost in your kiss_

_And the world don't exist_

_And I know deep down in my heart_

_We're worth it all_

_We worth it all_

_Worth it all_

_You make me_

_So mad that I can't stand you girl_

_It's crazy_

_The way you got me all figured out_

_The way you turn it around_

_You're amazing_

_And I don't care_

_We don't gotta be perfect_

_You're perfectly worth it for sure_

_And I just gotta let you know_

_It ain't like themovies_

_Why can't you see_

_Love is up and down_

_And as long as we keep on moving_

_We'll figure it out_

_Yeah we gon fight_

_Yeah we gon fall_

_Yeah we gon go through it all_

_And you might cry_

_Then we won't talk_

_Then we right back to the start_

_Where i'm lost in your kiss_

_And the world don't exist_

_And I know deep down in my heart_

_We're worth it all_

_People talk too much_

_I see them talk to you_

_But this comes straight from my heart_

_I might break sometimes_

_Get it wrong sometimes_

_As long as you give me the chance_

_To make it right_

_Yeah we gon fight_

_Yeah we gon fall_

_Yeah we gon go through it all_

_And you might cry_

_Then we won't talk_

_Then we right back to the start_

_Where i'm lost in your kiss_

_And the world don't exist /_

_And I know deep down in my heart_

_We're worth it all_

_Yeah we gon fight_

_Yeah we gon fall_

_Yeah we gon go through it all_

_And you might cry_

_Then we won't talk_

_Then we right back to the start_

_Where i'm lost in your kiss_

_And the world don't exist_

_And I know deep down in my heart_

_We're worth it all_

_Girl I would do anything_

_Cause girl we're worth it all-_

Tears started to form in my eyes, Jack's voice was beautiful and the song describe our pre-relationship status perfectly.

"Jack!" Was all I managed to choke out. Then I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Like there was no tomorrow.

"Jack, I know this is super early in our relationship to say but I love you. You don't have to say it back though."

" Kim I..."

**I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean.**

" Kim I... I love you too baby girl."

**The song is Worth it All by Jay Sean. It's from is new album Neon. Go check it out. It's so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so amazing. But I'm pretty biased saying that cause he is my favorite singer but still check out Neon. Anyway favorite review and follow. Okay bye guys! I love you!**


End file.
